Donkey (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Shrek *First Appearance: Shrek (2001) *Last Appearance: (?) *Avaiability: Starter *Voice Actor: Mark Moseley (voices him in most video games) Bio Shrek's loyal and (most of the time annoying) sidekick. He has been sent along with many other fariy tale characters (though it's unkown which fairy tale he is from) to Shrek's swamp by Farquaad's soldiers. As Shrek wanted him and the other fairy tale creatures out off his swamp, he and Shrek went on an adventure to save Princess Fiona from a fierce dragon and get her to Farquaad's. Eventually, Donkey and said dragon (who turns out to be a dragoness) fall in love (so do Shrek and Fiona) and help defeat Farquaad. Later in Shrek 2, Donkey claims he broke up with dragoness because of her bad mood lately (which turns out to be caused by her pregnancy). At the end he becomes father to five dragon-donkey-hybrid babies. Ever since Shrek and Fiona got babies as well, he and Puss has been regular babysitters to them. Gameplay Donkey is a fast character, however lacks agility and strengeth. He mostly uses kicks and headbutts while fighting. Below is his moveset: Neutral Attack - Headbutts forward Forward Tilt '''- Headbutts forward, then upwards '''Up Tilt - jumps and rams himself into his enemy above Down Tilt - lies down and headbutts Dash Attack - rushes up to his enemy while slaming himself into him/her Up Smash - stands on his hind legs and headbutts upwards Down Smash - jumps up and falls in the same movement, crushing attacking enemies Forward Smash - stand on his hind legs and headbutts forward Neutal Aerial - kicks with his left front leg Forward Aerial - headbutts in midair Back Aerial - slams his hind legs into his enemy Up Aerial - similar to his up tilt Down Aerial - flies down while hitting multiple times with his legs Pummel - smashes his enemy to the ground while holding him/her with his mouth Forward Throw - swings first backwards, then forward and lets go off him/her Back Throw - runs a short distance and lets go off his enemy, letting him fall to the ground behind him Up Throw - throws his enemy upwards (a good chance for an up tilt combo) Down Throw - throws his enemy to the ground in front of him and lets go off him/her Neutral Special Move - Gallop (charges and storms into his enemy) Side Special Move - Hilarious Headbutt (headbutts multiple times) Up Special Move - Annoying (charges and annoys his enemies with his words, shocking them) Down Special Move - Donk-I-nado (Does a tornado spin) Allstar Rumble - My Family (calls in Dragoness and the Dronkeys to attack his enemies) Trivia *Donkey is the second (third if you count Puss) Shrek character to be announced playable. *Donkey was announced on September 17th, 2013, alongside Hiccup and Toothless. *This is because both feared dragon(s) at the beginning of their respective debut films but get along with them very well at the end (Donkey falls in love with Dragoness and Hiccup befriends Toothless), both have been rarely seen really fighting, both use their respecive dragons in battle (Donkey calls for Dragoness in his Allstar Rumble while Hiccup calls Toothless in for some of his attacks), both live with their dragons (Donkey moved to Dragon's Keep to Dragoness and Toothless moved in to Hiccup's). Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters